That Would Have Been Enough
by SakuraCrevellari
Summary: "Life doesn't discriminate / between the sinners and the saints. / It takes and it takes and it takes. / And we keep living anyway". AU. Life is full of twists. And, without doubt, Inko Midoriya never imagined the relationship she'll develop with the Symbol of Peace, All Might.


Inko Midoriya had never been that interested in love. Actually, she wasn't even aware of the significance that word had outside the feeling she had for the ones she shared with her blood, or the one she granted to her friendships.

Childhood, adolescence, youth. All those ages when through without glory nor shame in the romantic scope, but the telekinetic lady didn't care about it at all. She saw the people around her fell in love and getting engaged, and while she felt happy for them, she never harboured jealousy towards that kind of happiness.

Until a smile came into her life to destabilize it all.

* * *

The college the girl with green hair attended while she was young was big. Very. So the chances to meet very particular individuals every day were also elevated.

Specially living in a world where heroes and such were usual, it wasn't that weird to share the seat with people who risked their lives daily in order to bring justice to the world, always overflowing with evil and in great need of goodness.

However, amongst all of that "celebrities", there was one in particular who stood out.

And it wasn't just because his smile had the power of thousand sounds, or because all his being was almost like a ton of positive energy condensed. No, no, no.

He stood out because at his young age he was already known as the Symbol of Peace, the representation of everything good and just.

_All Might._

Inko had heard many times that name on the news, thing that happened almost daily, considering all the great deeds the young man already carried on his back. And that sparked in her curiosity.

_If he is the foundation of the peace in this society… Who supports him? Who holds his hand when he walks down that path, which seems so lonely?_

There wasn't fastened heartbeats or blushed cheeks. Neither excessive nervousness nor butterflies in the stomach. Just, at first, there was curiosity.

Curiosity that transformed into something similar to irritation when, by chance or fate, she had to cure minor injuries on the hero that slowly but surely had became her friend.

Injuries that appeared, well, constantly.

* * *

– There is a limit in how much you can take, _Toshinori. _– It wasn't the first time that week, and it certainly wouldn't be the last, that Inko had to bind up the diverse cuts scattered around the muscular body that the man with golden hairs received whilst fighting against a new enemy.

– I'm glad to say that I don't know it yet. – And he laughed with that thunderous laugh that was characteristic of him, trying to show the small woman that he was fine… to which she replied by covering with alcohol a wound that was still open, making him whimper a bit. – Ouch.

The scene had became something familiar for Inko after that fateful day when she decided to take a different route to her department, finding in the process a wounded but smiling hero that definitely needed a bit (or maybe a lot) of help.

After that, Toshinori Yagi became used to arrive to her doorstep every time he needed some assistance, medical-wise.

Or that was the reason he gave. Truthfully, he didn't want to say it out loud, but being in that place where the roof was too low for him to walk erect made him feel at ease.

At peace.

For a moment and only when he was there, he could forget all the weight that was laid on his shoulders constantly, and he could also stop being All Might to just become a very tall man whom was named Toshinori.

– There it is. – Inko sighed, while she started to put away the tools she had used to bind up the gigantic man. – I should start to bill you, that way I could afford the medicine for the anxiety you are provoking me.

– Do I make you anxious, Inko?

The girl sighed again, and not with some effort, she placed her forehead against his own, act that went easier than expected considering the man was sitting in the floor. – Every single person that cares enough about you would feel anxious while you go outside and expose yourself to danger, in order to keep this society safe.

Those words, said without a hint of falseness, easily melted the heart of the muscular young man, who just lifted his arms in order to surround the smaller frame, who answered by returning the hug. – Thank you.

– The best way to thank me, is to come back safe and sound. Dum-dum.

* * *

The peace they both felt while in each others company was built around trust. There were some times when the Number 1 Hero didn't know how to deal with some threats, but when he talked about it with the green-haired girl he could get a new perspective of the things.

He didn't see it coming. He didn't expect it, but suddenly, she had become the source of his strength. The exhaustion fled away as soon as he saw the smile drawn on Inko's face; and when he felt that the weight of justice was too big to carry alone, only a hug could remind him that he wasn't fighting on his own.

When Toshinori Yagi noticed, the only words he could use to describe Inko Midoriya were "special person".

Truth be told, she didn't have combat skills neither amazing quirks. But that didn't make her less valuable, proving time and time again that she was owner of a psychological strength he could learn of.

…And he also expected to draw inspiration from it.

* * *

– If I told you that I love you, how would you answer me? – The words were almost spitted against his will. If we are being honest, the question was a thought that had been running inside his mind during the last couple of weeks, but he never planned to put it into words that could ever been heard by his dearest friend.

However, the past can't be undone: His subconscious had betrayed him while he was resting his head on top of one of the tables that were inside the almost empty classroom, only accompanied by the green-haired lady, who was studying.

For a second, he thought that she hadn't heard him. However, the sound a pencil made when it fell from one of Inko's hands revealed the opposite.

And, to put the cherry on top, Inko's gesture changed for a surprised one, and he suddenly couldn't read her anymore. – Do you love me, Toshinori…? – She could barely pronounce that question, confused by the situation that held place in that moment with her as the centre and main character.

He wanted to deny it. After all, he was risking the precious friendship they had developed if he confirmed his feelings for the woman who had taught him that it was ok to feel scared every now and then, who had showed him that he wasn't alone in the fight to make the world a better place. Who allowed him to be a man and not just a Hero.

…But he had also learned from her that there exist some times in life that, once lost, can never be recovered.

He inhaled deeply.

– Inko Midoriya, I had planned to take this secret to my grave. Besides being All Might, I don't really have anything to offer you as a human being. My top priority will always be to ensure the peace and justice in the world, so I couldn't make you my "most important"… However, there's something I can assure you: you are my most important person. Because thanks to you, hero work is everyday more bearable, more meaningful, less painful. – Softly, afraid to being rejected, he held between his giant hands one belonging to his companion, and smiled gently. – To put it simply… Yes, I do love you.

_Here it's where it ends, I suppose. _He lowered his gaze towards the hand he was still holding. He was shaking, thinking about all the negative scenarios that could unfold in that moment.

But despite the gloominess that took over him as soon as he finished his brief speech, everything was clear the moment Inko used her free hand to caress Toshinori's cheek.

And when she spoke with trembling voice, he fixed his eyes on her. – Tell me, how could I not love this man, whom everyday gives his best to smile and bring happiness to this world that surrounds him? Who will never stop to give everything he has, even if he has to carry an incredibly heavy burden? Who deserves more love that he believes? – Delicate tears started to flow from the beautiful green eyes while her smile became bigger and bigger, and Toshinori could swear that she hadn't ever been more beautiful. – How could I not love you?

– Oh my goodness, marry me, please. – Once again, a thought that wasn't meant to be heard became clear, spoken words that flowed like a waterfall.

But the reaction against it was different this time: Instead surprise, a laughter echoed through the classroom and landed onto the ears of the blond man, who thought of it as the most beautiful sound in the world.

– Maybe we should have a date first!

* * *

Happiness has a ton of ways to manifest. For Inko Midoriya, who never in her life had interested herself in love until this appeared naturally in her life, happiness soon meant to take care of his reckless sun, who appeared to be an incarnation of the sun itself.

Because, yes, eventually, they got married in a small ceremony to which only few family and friends attended. At the end of the day, the Symbol of Peace had created many enemies while he was fighting for a beautiful world, so he and Inko decided to keep their relationship as low-key as possible.

_I don't want you worrying about me while you are out there, saving the world. Don't get distracted. Focus on your mission… All I ask is for you to come back to me when the day ends. Only that would be enough._

This also led to her maintaining publicly her maiden's name, instead of taking the "Yagi" name. As far as the world was concerned, she was still Inko Midoriya, and he, All Might. For the outsiders, they were two individuals without any connection. But inside their home, they were the happiest couple alive.

* * *

– Toshinori, I'm pregnant. – That was the news Inko chose to surprise her husband one day, while they were eating dinner.

The first reaction he had was to kneel in front of his wife, laying gently his head onto her belly while a tear streamed down his face. – How long have you known?

– A month or so. – She answered while stroking the blonde hair that belonged to her beloved husband.

– You should have told me before! – Replied the hero loved by all while stroking with his nose the place where, he believed, his child was.

– I had to be certain first. – She kissed softly Toshinori's forehead, and a solemn smile crossed her face. – Can we talk for a bit?

– What's wrong? – Immediately, his voice was tainted by the anxiousness, and Inko shook her head in an attempt to ease his nervousness while indicating him to take seat at the table again. In an instant, he obeyed.

– I know you'll fight until the world is at peace. And it's a wonderful objective, which I respect. But… you know? – She extended her hands, which immediately were held by the male ones. – I would like for you to take even more care from now on, when you go outside to work. I know you are the strongest hero in the world, and I don't question your skills, but… You deserve a chance to meet your baby, our baby. – She stopped, and shook her head. – No, not just to "meet" them. To raise them, to become their role model. Because… if this child shares a fraction of your smile, or a fragment of your strength and wishes to make this world a better place, no one but you would be better for guiding them. – And so, she laid a tender kiss on his husband's hands.

– …You truly believe I can be a good father for our child, Inko?

– I know whom I married. So yes, I am sure. So I ask you, not only for me, but for you and our baby, for the three of us: Come back home and be part of our live. Only that would be enough.

* * *

And for a long time, Toshinori Yagi kept that promise. He never left unattended his job as a Pro Hero, but he also never neglected his duties as a father since the first moment he acknowledged himself as one. Actually, the day were Inko finally gave birth to a beautiful boy with green eyes and hair, like her, he handled the enemies in turn in less that five minutes just so he could arrive to the hospital in time. He broke new records.

It should be noted that he actually arrived to the hospital before his own wife, excited as he was to be part of his firstborn birth.

When the magic moment arrived, where he could held in his arms that tiny baby who cried as he inspire the air from the new world, from his lips rolled the words "_Everything is fine. You know why? Because I am, and always will be, here"._

Only that this time, he meant them not as a hero, but as a father.

And Inko believed those words, because she was sure that no matter what, the love of her life would stand by them.

…However, she failed to consider that in the world also exist very cruel people.

* * *

A call was the start of the nightmare.

Inko was used to a specific routine. Since her son was by then two years of age, he required lots of attention, so she accepted to stay at home to focus on raising young Izuku during the day.

During evening and night, Toshinori made sure to have time to spend at home with his family, because he also wanted to take part in the raising of his son, as well as help with the housework.

But then… _That day _arrived. That day where hours went by and he wasn't coming back home.

In order to avoid greater anguish, the wife of the hero tried to not turn on the TV or having any kind of contact with the news. She preferred to trust on All Might's victory, no matter what or whom he had to face.

However, that day, a voice in her mind made her to turn on the local news. And she was tight to do so: On the screen one could appreciate what looked like the consequences of a ferocious battle. But the things written on the bottom of the screen were the ones that made her lose her composure and breath.

_"__The Symbol of Peace had to be taken urgently to the hospital after falling victim of an unknown quirk"._

During brief seconds the despair took over her body, and when she realized she could move again she was ready to sprint away from the apartment she shared with the most important men in her life. It was the home phone that brought her back to reality with its insistent ring, like it was begging her to stop.

She had to fight against herself in order to pick up the machine and answer with a voice that threatened with break in any given moment. – Who's talking?

– Midoriya, it's Aizawa. – At the other side of the line, the voice who replied was the one belonging to one of Toshinori's closest friends, who also was a Pro Hero: Eraser Head. – It's about All Might…

She barely could muster the strength to disguise the fear that threatened to paralyze her forever. – How… how is he…? Is he fine? Aizawa, will he be fine?

– The attack he received was at the end of the battle, and it was just an act of hopelessness. The criminal has been detained, and All Might didn't suffer physical injuries.

The words she heard were far away from granting her calm. With every second that passed, the green-haired woman felt more her heart leaving her body for good. – Then, what kind where his injuries…?

Silence came from the other side. Only Aizawa's breathing showed that the signal hadn't failed, and after seconds that felt like an eternity, his voice could be heard again. – His memory was severely damaged. I'm afraid he can't remember who you are, or who his son is.

The world started to spin around her in that moment, and in order to held onto reality, she squeezed the phone she was still holding while the first symptoms of a panic attack started to show.

And she was about to surrender, had it not been for her son, who left his bedroom stumbling, barely holding his balance, smiling and wanting to play. – Mo-om. – He stretched his arms towards her, asking to be held.

Only that was enough to keep her from breaking.

She lifted her beloved son using one of her arms, while holding the phone with the other. She deeply inhaled, tracing in her mind an action plan for the foreseeable future. – Where is my husband?

The Pro Hero sighed, and it sounded heavy and saddened. – We were thinking… that maybe it could be for the best for you not to see him right now.

The suggestion felt like a bucket of frozen water, and the thought of breaking her family made anger manifest in her body. – Toshinori is my husband, Aizawa.

– That's precisely why I'm telling you that, _Inko. _– The usage of her name made that the fury that soon had substituted her previous fear and anxiety disappeared. – All Might probably hasn't told you to not worry you, but lately we've been facing very dangerous people, who had been close to find out that he has a family. And if they do find out… I'm afraid that we couldn't guarantee yours or your child safety. – A new sigh. More pain. Resignation in the face of the unavoidable. – I'm asking this for you and your family's sake. Let him go.

And this time, she couldn't hold it anymore, and tears started to flow from her eyes towards the floor.

When he noticed that his mother was in pain, baby Izuku buried his face against the motherly chest, moving his tiny hands in order to complete something similar to a hug.

– Who is going to give Toshinori support, Aizawa? Tell me, who will remind him that he also is allowed to suffer? Or to be loved? Or to be a common man, even if it's only for a few minutes?

–… He is the Symbol of Peace.

– He is a man who has sacrificed more than anything for the sake of others! Who suffers, who dreams, who bleeds, who loves!

– …He can't allow those luxuries right now, Inko.

The things she heard seemed rational. But at the same time, she found it totally illogical, absurd, stupid. – At least let us see him one last time. Let us say goodbye.

– He won't recognize you. It will be more painful.

– Please, Shouta!

– I'm sorry, this is not the time. I can't tell you where he is. – And he hung up.

Hearing the sound that signalled the end of the call made the pain take over her body, making her fall onto her knees, still holding her son in her arms while she started to cry.

– Da-ad?

A quick lie. – …Dad is out on a business trip, my dear.

* * *

The years continued to go by, but that didn't mean that the love Inko once felt towards Toshinori diminished. On the contrary, every day it increased a little bit more, even if he didn't return during the evenings to spend time with them.

Even if they had crossed paths in the middle of the crowd and he hadn't shown any signs of recognizing her.

As Izuku grew, the lies about his birth started to pile up, since she didn't want to expose him to the pain of being forgotten by his own father. She didn't want him to experience the nightmare that she still couldn't wake up from. So she held onto the white lie she had crafted the same day when seeing the man she loved so much became a forbidden thing: "He is on a business trip" was the first version.

A little bit later, this evolved onto "Dad works overseas".

And no much more was spoken about it.

Having lost his father during a tender age, the freckled boy soon forgot the days when his family was still complete, and in his conscious mind only the time by his mother's side was stored.

Because of that, Inko almost suffered a heart attack when she discovered her son marvelled by the feats accomplished by All Might, which where constantly covered by the media.

Soon, wonder became admiration, and the woman had to toughen her heart a bit more in order to not break apart every time her dear son asked to put on the computer a particular video featuring the Number One Hero. She complied to the request, but if she tried to watch that specific recording the pain would attack her heart while thinking about how the man she loved was fighting, alone, in order to bring happiness to people.

So she never watched that clip. She only prayed, asking for Toshinori to found the peace she couldn't give him anymore.

With the time, the admiration the young boy felt evolved onto determination, which only strengthened while his body kept growing.

And where many would've forbid him from reaching his dreams, knowing well the dangers that surrounded the path walked by the heroes, Inko showed once more the strength that was part of her.

She decided to support his son's dreams, who every day looked more and more like the current Symbol of Peace.

The man she would always love.

Toshinori Yagi.

* * *

_**Notes: **_I'm sorry. It started fluffy, and I don't know why I had to make that turn. This has another chapter, and I'm still thinking about making a third part... Fluff or Angst, that's the dilemma.

Originally written in Spanish, since that's mi first language. I'm sorry for the mistakes!


End file.
